Frozen Hearts
by YoukoLover
Summary: IYYYH xover. pairings are currently classified, will come out in the story itself.
1. Chapter 1

Family Matters

Chapter One

Summary:

Yup it's another YYH/IY xover! Can't help it been bitten by the xover bug! but... it's not my normal kag/kur pairing this time but I'm not telling the pairings... you'll have to read the fic to find out who's with who.

Disclaimer: (This applies to the whole damn fic!) I have never and will never own IY or YYH! If I did I would so not be leaving my bed chambers... Hence the fact it's a FANFICTION!

"Kagome, Would you get Souta and come in here please?" Kunloon calls. "Sure mom." Kagome hollars back then she props her broom against the wall of the shrine and walks out of the gift shop, as she had been cleaning it. Walking over to the top of the stairs she looks down and sees Souta sitting about a quarter of the way down, the broom he had been using to sweep the steps resting against his knee. "Souta!" Kagome calls down jumping her little brother nearly out of his skin since he had been daydreaming. "Yea?" Souta asks as he looks up at her over his sholder. "Mom want's us inside." "Kay." With that Souta rises, grabs his broos and begins to trudge back up the stairs.

Kagome meanwhile goes back into the gift shop and grabs the 'Out to Lunch' sign she had made and props it into the window before heading back to the kitchen. Pausing she slips off her sandles at the door and pads to the table barefoot her white and silver miko garb barely making a swishing sound, her hand resting on the tiny mound of her belly where her beloved's heir grows within her. Despite the fact that her outfit is a different color and her pregnancy, memories of being compaired to her predecessor Kikyo still wash over Kagome each and every time she gets dressed.

Kagome takes a seat just as souts enters the kitchen, he too sits down and looks to their mother. Kagome as well looks to their mother, then takes a deep breath when she sees her mother's puffy red eyes. Kagome instantly rises and lays her free hand on her mother's sholder, knowing that whatever her mother was about to say is bad. Kagome's feeling of foreboding gets stronger when Kunloon starts crying again. Keeping her voice deliberately soft Kagome asks, "Mom? What's wrong?" Kagome's nose curls slightly at the strong scents of salt and depression roll off Kunloon.

Kunloon lays one hand on Kagome's forearm and the other on Souta's forearm, giving each a tender squeeze. Now beyond reasonable doubt both know something serious is afoot, last time Kunloon had acted like this was when Grampa had passed to the spirit world. Kunloon meanwhile is trying to find a way to soften the blow of that she has to tell them and as she ponders that she addresses Souta then Kagome. "Souta, loosing Grampa was hard on you, and I hate to tell you that soon another will pass. Kagome, you have already lost so much in your young life, loosing first your fuedal era family and your mate to Naraku then Grampa right after... you've seen so much pain and suffered so much, I hate to inflict more. Kids... I don't know how to sugar coat this so I'll tell you straight. During my last apppointment my Doctor orders a series of tests, all confirmed his suspicions. I have a tumor on the left side of my brain, the worst thing is, had it been caught earlier they could have operated but it's not possible now. They estimate I have only 6 months or so left."

Both Kagome and Souta have tears streaming down their faces. 'No! Not again! I can't lose her too!' Kagome's mind cries frantically before her rational side kicks in. Moving her hand from her stomach she lays it on her mother's head, she then drops her barrier and bathes her mother in comforting pure energy. If there is no way to save her at least she can be comfortable during what very well might be her last days. Souta sits numbly as her words sink in, when they do he flees to thesafe haven of his bedroom before breaking down into hysterical sobs.

Kagome on the otherhand hugs her mother, "Is there anything I can do to help you feel more comfortable momma?" She asks sadly. Kunloon leans against the back of her chair bubbing her grandchild through her daughter's stomach then taps the completed Shikon no Tama hanging around Kagome's neck, "Protect these and promise me you'll look after your brother til he feels ready to take on the world by himself. Please promise me you'll keep mine and grampa's memory alive by keeping the shrine and raising your child here. Be happy Kagome. Live and love again."

The last request would be extremely difficult after Sesshomaru but Kagome nods regardless, agreeing to her mother's wishes, "I promise momma." "Thank you sweetheart, you have no idea how much this means to me." Kunloons says as a small sad smile forms on her tearstreaked face. Kagome wants nothing more then to remain by her mother's side byt her 'to-do' list keeps flashing before her mind's eye, "Mom I need to finish up in the gift shop, if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to call out." Kagome says unhappily. Kunloon nods, "Will do Kagome, will do."

Kagome heads towards the door and slips on her sandles, then she squares her sholders and heads out to the shop to finish sweeping and do inventory. She still needs to file records as grandpa hadn't don't such a great job of filing things in his old age, but that was a task for another day. She finishes sweeping and has just put the broom away when she feels 3 demonic auras on the shrine grounds.

Dusting her hands off she quickly grabs Tetsusaiga and straps it to her waist then heads out of the shop and to the top of the stairs, hand on hilt, to intercept the "visitors" and dispatch them if need be...


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise Visitors

Chapter Two

Kagome stops at the top of the stairs. Her sword hand resting comfortably on Tetsusaiga's handle, a light breeze picks up blowing her hair and clothes, due to where her hand rests it almost makes her look like a wind tussled avenging wingless angel. Her long bangs blow to the side revealing the cresent moon upon her brow which had appeared, along with the maroon slashes on her cheeks, eyelids, arms, hips and legs, when Sesshomaru had died proving her the rightful ruler of the western lands of Makai.

Due to having forgotten to reraise the barrier her purifying energies stop all but Kuwabara short on the stairs. Realizing this she hastily pulls the barrier back up and steps back her hand tightening. With a thought she runs for the well house... Tojikin would be much better as well as Tenseiga. It had been quite a shock when neither sword would allow only herself to touch them, course so had the sudden acid dripping from her dainty claws. Tenseiga she could understand since she was Sesshomaru's mate but not Tojikin. Slipping both in with Tetsusaiga she steps into the court yard her hand now resting on Tojikin's handle, which she can all but hear the voice of the spirit within purring in pleasure. Caressing the hilt to Tensiega briefly she smiles sadly as her free hand covers the faint mating mark on the joint of her neck and sholder.

'Sesshomaru... my love lend me your strength andyour wisdom to pass on to our pup.' Then Kagome turns towards the stairs behaving very much like a breeding bitch, fully intending to do everything in her power to protect her family, everyone from her mother to her unborn pup. Mating Sesshomaru had had some major benefits, her senses had strengthened and become like his, her strength and speed easily equaled InuYasha's yet could rival her mate's when she was actually trying, her aging had slowed so she ages at the rate of a hanyou, and her physical features became youkai like, right down to her dainty claws on her hands and feet.

Yet she had remained human and retained her purifying ability. Somehow when Sesshomaru had died she also aquired his abilities, the energy whip, doku claws, travel by youki cloud and strangely enough his transformation ability allowing her to change to a giant deep silver dog at will. She draws Tojikin a few centimeters to assure quick effortless drawing as the visitors top the stairs. Kurama is hit with the scent of a breeding Inu demoness and warns the others, "Be wary. there is a breeding Inu somewhere on the grounds and they tend to be tempermental and territorial."

As he says this they top the stairs, Kagome smirks, "You forgot we are also always itching for a fight and highly protective red." She scans the other three, "And here I thought I would have to go searching, you boys are quite kind to come to me instead of making me search you out." Then she arches a brow, "What do you three demons want and why did you bring your pet monkey into my territory?" As she says this the wind picks up again blowing her bangs once again to reveal the cresent moon, two pairs of eyes widen seeing it.


	3. Chapter 3

More Surprises

Chapter Three

Kuwabara looks at Kagome, "Kagome?" Kagome looks at him again and her eyes widen, "Bar-bar?" Kuwabara manages to look sheepish as he nods, the name surprising him since she hadn't used it since they were young. Kagome's face splits in a bright grin, "You've gotten very very tall cousin. Come give me a hug you great big monkey." Kagome starts chuckling and holds her arms up and he comes over and hugs her picking her up and swinging her around. "Long time no see Kagome. Have you finally put on weight?"

Kagome flushes slightly, "You baka I'm not fat I'm pregnant. Please put me down." Kuwabara sets her down gently and starts looking around, "Where's the father I'll kill 'im." A sad look filters across Kagome's face as she lays a hand on the mark again, "You are too late for that Kuwabara. My mate is already gone." "What kind of man gets a girl pregnant then leaves her?" Kagome begins to glower at him but Kuwabara doesn't notice, "My mate had no choice, He's dead." Kuwabara steps back and bows his head, "Sorry Kagome."

Kagome nods stiffly, just once though. "Forgive my harsh words cousin, but I do wish to know just what kind of man finally was able to capture your heart." Kagome smiles again and winks, "Garden variety silver inu. Come Kuwabara mother will be most happy to see you. Though I must warn you that mother is seriously ill, not outwardly but inwardly. I'm glad you came to see her now since she may or may not have much tim left." Kuwabara nods, "Lead the way Kagome." then he pauses thinking back to the others, "What of my friends Kagome?"

Kagome glances over at them, her gaze cool and calculating unknowing that her eyes had changed slightly and had deep rich amber ringing her pupil that fades to the warm honey brown of her eyes which surrounds the amber. Her eyes settle on Yuusuke first, 'Demon, type unknown. high class. Danger: questionable.' Then her eyes fall on Kurama, drinking in his features, 'Avatar. Kitsune possibly. high class. Danger: Low.' Kurama has to supress a shiver having those two-toned eyes on him as Kagome shifts her attention to Hiei, 'Demon. Conflicting elemental. Powerful. Danger: potentially high.'

Turning her attention back to Kuwabara, "They may come but I give this warning only once, they cause any, and I do mean any, issues I will slit their throats." Yuusuke having had enough steps forward, "Yo you don't need to threaten us." Kagome rounds on him, her aura flairing and red sweeping into the corners of her eyes, "I do not believe I was talking to you. Still your tongue." Kagome's voice could have frozen blood it was so cold and also identicle to her departed mate's, the slashes on her face become slightly ragged looking as her anger surfaces. Kuwabara finally notices the marks and opens his mouth again, "Hey Kagome, when did you get the tattoos?"

Kagome turns back to Kuwabara, "They were my mate's markings, when he died they for some inexplicable reason they transfered to me, along with his ablilities. Come Kuwabara, lets go see mother." Kuwabara nods and she heads back towards the house her temper smoothed and the marks smooth out again as well. Yuusuke takes the chance to ask Kurama softly, "Wasn't there once a demon lord which had those markings?" Kagome doesn't even glance over her sholder, "My mate was the last pure silver inu. Take care what you say about him, I'm not in a forgiving mood."

Yuusuke's eyes widen slightly, 'She could hear me from that distance?' Finally it clicked for him, the lands no one could breech yet the inhabinants came and went as they pleased, the palace under some sort of shield that would allow no one inside for the past 500 years, presumably the palace was waiting for it's master or mistress to return. Testing his theory he anwers, "Forgive me Lady Kagome." When she nods once her forgiveness he gives himself a mental pat on the back for figuring it out, the lands and palace were waiting alright, waiting for Kagome to come and claim her throne. A small smile creeps onto his face as he walks forward, boy would Koemna be suprised when he learns of this. Kurama suddenly halts his step, 'Lord Sesshomaru died 500 years ago, how could she be his mate?'


	4. AN

**Not a Chappie... Gomen.**

Forgive me please anyone whom has been eagerly awaiting a new chappie for this story... the plot bunny for this story has escaped and now I have no idea where it was going. I am afraid in light of this awful event I will be unable to continue this story. Please forgive my inability to continue this story, if anyone would care to pick up this story from here and continue it please email me to discuss your interest. thank you for all those whom reviewed this story.

YoukoLover 


End file.
